


Yamanaka Inori

by Nyodrite



Series: Things From Tumblr [52]
Category: Naruto
Genre: (I also do not like writing them...apparently), (I don't get Yamanaka), Kakashi is a Yamanaka, Reincarnation, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 19:44:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7654267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyodrite/pseuds/Nyodrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time he woke it was to, "He's waking-"</p>
<p>Then he realized that he wasn't technically awake and there were people in his head. He promptly freaked the hell out, drawing every single painful memory he had and pressing it around him to create a vicious, spiked wall that was trapped- the people lasted maybe fifteen minutes before retreating from his mind and he readily sank into unconsciousness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yamanaka Inori

The first time he woke it was to, "He's waking-"

Then he realized that he wasn't technically awake and there were people in his head. He promptly freaked the hell out, drawing every single painful memory he had and pressing it around him to create a vicious, spiked wall that was trapped- the people lasted maybe fifteen minutes before retreating from his mind and he readily sank into unconsciousness.

.

The second time he came around it was to, "Kakashi-"

And he lashed out with everything that made up his wall at the fucker who dared to use his dead Sensei's voice- wanting them to feel the _hurt_ -Pain- ** _WHY_ ** that dwelt in those memories. He felt smug going under, the group didn't even last a minute.

.

The third time he awoke it was to, "Kakashi."

He prepared a second time to lash out, furious the invaders returned, when-

" _The Reaper's scythe can cut them down but on the Harvest's breath, the joyful susurration sighs that Life is born of Death. So seeds of Life are born today as corn is gathered in_ ,"

And he shuddered, unable to do anything but continue with, " _For every seed of golden grain will grow another Spring. Death in Life and Life in Death, the joyful news proclaim: That from the scythe that ushers Death, Life will come again_."

Slowly, bit by bit-

_The corn is cut,  
The grain is stored_

-he let go of the memories-

_And in the sleeping Earth  
Are whispers of the coming Spring,_

-and got his first view of the people entering his head.

Yamanaka Inoichi. Nara Shikaku. Namikaze Minato. Sarutobi Hiruzen. Jiraiya.

And Hatake Sakumo, finishing a song from his childhood that he'd thought he'd forgotten, " _And glorious rebirth_."

**Author's Note:**

> **I really don't get Yamanakas. Basically concerned Yamanaka parents wanted to make sure their was nothing wrong their toddler, stumbled over memories that really shouldn't have been there took it to the Hokage who wanted to question the kid but no one could calm him down until Sakumo (incidentally this saved Sakumo's life). Also, the song is a Harvest Song (I literally searched 'harvest song' and it popped up).**
> 
> **Yamanaka Inori:**   
>  _**Timeline: Naruto Returns** _   
>  _**Born: May 17** _   
>  _**Age: 7 Years older then Naruto** _


End file.
